


I Married a Mage, Episode #319

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [279]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/05/19: “drink, power, delay”Imagining an episode of Sterek as a long-running 1950's style sit-com.





	I Married a Mage, Episode #319

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/05/19: “drink, power, delay”
> 
> Imagining an episode of Sterek as a long-running 1950's style sit-com.

Stiles hears shouts from the bathroom but stays put. It’s a critical moment in the mixing of his latest elixir.

Moments later his husband stomps into the basement. Stiles stares, not because Derek’s t-shirt and sweatpants are sticking to his still wet body, but because Derek’s black hair is now platinum blond.

“What did you do!” Derek shouts.

Stiles decides not to reveal he’d tried enhancing Derek’s daily power drink for even greater potency.

“I’ll fix it!” is all he says, getting to work without delay.

“One question though,” he can’t help but ask. “Does the carpet match the drapes?”


End file.
